1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a tail trim using a clad metal plate, and more particularly to a tail trim made of a clad metal plate. The methods and products of the present invention provide weight reduction, improved corrosion resistance, and, further, due to the increased cooling performance resulting from an increase in conductivity, enable increased heat resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle, a tail trim is mounted to a rear bumper cover, and the tail pipe of a muffler is inserted through the tail trim.
FIG. 1 shows how a tail trim is mounted to the rear bumper cover according to the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the tail trim 10, which is conventionally mounted to the rear bumper cover 20, comprises a main tail trim 11, a tail trim upper cover 12, a tail trim lower cover 13, and a tail trim bracket 14. The tail trim 10 has an opening through which the tail pipe (not shown) of a muffler is inserted, and the opening is aligned to communicate with the exhaust hole 21 of the rear bumper cover 20.
Specifically, the tail trim lower cover 13 and the tail trim bracket 14 are welded and coupled to each other with a flange provided at their corresponding edges. The tail trim lower cover 13 and the tail trim bracket 14, which are welded to each other, are coupled to the main tail trim 11 so as to be assembled to the exhaust hole 21 of the rear bumper cover 20. As such, the insert portion 15 of the tail trim 10, through which the tail pipe is inserted, is connected by bolts to the rear bumper cover 20 by means of the tail trim bracket 14.
Because the exhaust gas of the muffler is finally discharged to the outside of the vehicle by the tail trim, the heat resistance and corrosion resistance of the main tail trim 11 should prevent it from deforming even at high temperatures of 300° C. and greater. The tail trim upper cover 12 and the tail trim lower cover 13 should further possess resistance to chipping and corrosion resistance against exhaust gas and impurities on the road. However, conventional tail trims are manufactured using chromium coated stainless steel, which undesirably results in corrosion resistance problems on the insides of the main tail trim 11, the tail trim upper cover 12 and the tail trim lower cover 13, as well as corrosion resistance problems due to chipping on the outsides the tail trim upper cover 12 and the tail trim lower cover 13.